<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Przyjemniejsze Niż Koc by Raven_20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525428">Przyjemniejsze Niż Koc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_20/pseuds/Raven_20'>Raven_20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Powers (Supernatural), Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester's Freckles, Fluff, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Impala Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester A+ parenting, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Polski | Polish, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Wingfic, Wings, i didn't poop for a week, maybe translation in future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_20/pseuds/Raven_20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Cass wracali z udanych łowów, przebiegły one bez żadnych komplikacji. Dwójka łowców wyszła ze starcia z wampirami praktycznie bez szwanku. Cass wyglądał przez okno samochodu, obserwując krople wody prędko spływające po szybie w okompaniamecie playlisty Led Zeppelin Deana i stukotu deszczu, kiedy usłyszał ciche przekleństwo spod nosa Winchestera oraz poczuł jak Impala lekko odbija w prawo...</p><p>albo</p><p>Dean i Cass muszą nocować w Impali. Deanowi jest zimno...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Przyjemniejsze Niż Koc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chce zaznaczyć, że to pierwszy fanfic napisany przeze mnie od jakichś dwóch lat. Mam dysleksje i nadal nad nią pracuję, więc proszę o poprawki w razie potrzeby :) Ostatnie zdanie jest lekko inspirowane headcononem znalezionym na pintereście Bibbit Hall. Prawdopodobnie pojawi się za jakiś czas angielskie tłumaczenie. Koniec mojego gadania i zapraszam do czytania &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean i Cass wracali z udanych łowów, przebiegły one bez żadnych komplikacji. Dwójka łowców wyszła ze starcia z wampirami praktycznie bez szwanku. Dean miał kilka zadrapań i siniaków jednak kiedy on i Cass dotarli do Impali, anioł jednym dotknięciem przywrócił skórę Deana do perfekcyjnego stanu.</p><p> Perfekcyjnego dla Castiela, bez fioletowo-żółtych plam, bez strug krwi Deana jak i ich ofiar. Cass jednak zawsze zostawia pewnego rodzaju uszkodzenia na twarzy Deana.<br/>
Piegi- słoneczne przebarwienia, dla jednych utrapienie, lecz Castiel zawsze uważał ciemne punkty na skórze Deana za coś słodkiego i wartego uwagi. Często to je wybierał jako dystrakcje od ust blondy w czasie rozmowy, patrzenie na jego oczy zawsze było zbyt ryzykowne.</p><p>Cass wyglądał przez okno samochodu, obserwując krople wody prędko spływające po szybie przy okompaniamencie playlisty Led Zeppelin Deana i stukotu deszczu, kiedy usłyszał ciche przekleństwo spod nosa Winchestera oraz poczuł jak Impala lekko odbija w prawo. </p><p>-Co się dzieję?- zapytał Cass, odwracając wzrok ku Deanowi.</p><p>-Coś jest nie tak z oponami, musimy się zatrzymać- odpowiedział z grymasem, szybko zjeżdżając na pobocze. -Wyjdę tylko, i zobaczę co jest grane- dodał. </p><p>-Iść z tobą?-</p><p>-Nie, zmokniesz-</p><p>-Ale ty te...- Nie dane było Castielowi dokończyć bo Dean był już na zewnątrz. </p><p>Cass przyglądał się tylko Deanowi jak ten naprędce okrążył swój skarb, przystanął na moment przy prawej przedniej oponie, przykucnął znikając za samochodem by zaraz wstać, kopnąć w koło i w pośpiechu wrócić na miejsce kierowcy.</p><p>Dean wsiadając do auta odgarnął z czoła przemoczone włosy, przetarł twarz i spojrzał w stronę anioła. Ten już patrzył na Blondyna z zagwozdką w oczach i lekko przechyloną głową. Dean mimo beznadziei sytuacji uśmiechnął się na ten widok w duchu.</p><p>-Mamy przebitą oponę, dalej nie pojadę. Nie ma mowy że będę tak katować mój skarb i to jeszcze w deszczu.- westchnął ciężko.</p><p>-Oh, w takim razie mogę nas przenieść- Oczy Deana otworzyły się szerzej gdy tylko z ust Cassa wyszła propozycja ,,teleportacji,,.</p><p>-Nie ma mowy! Mówiłem ci już co się działo ostatnim razem kiedy to zrobiłeś, póki nie zależy od tego czyjeś życie, nikt mnie do tego nie zmusi.- prawda była jednak taka, że Dean nigdy nie odczuwał żadnego dyskomfortu czy efektów ubocznych ,,latania,,. To po prostu zawsze zostawiało uczucie łaskotania... w dziwnych miejscach. Dean wstydził się tego jak reagował na kontakt z umiejętnościami Castiela, bądź w istocie po prostu na Cassa.</p><p> -Jeśli chcesz to leć, ja prześpię się w aucie. To nie pierwszy raz-przeżyje. Rano jak przestanie padać wymienię opone i wrócę do domu.-</p><p>Castiel na chwilę spojrzał przed siebie po czym przeleciał wzrokiem po mokrej koszuli Deana i wrócił do jego twarzy. -Jesteś pewny? Latanie naprawdę nie boli Dean, a jesteś przemoczony. Naprawdę nie wiem dla czego twój żołądek tak reaguję... - zapytał lekko mrużąc oczy.</p><p>Dean odwrócił wzrok by ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. -Spałem w gorszych warunkach, tak naprawdę moje słońce to jedno z wygodniejszych miejsc. Możesz lecieć.- Dean spodziewał się poczuć chłodny podmuch wiatru na policzku, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca.</p><p>-Nie zostawię cię samego w środku lasu, przemoczonego i zmęczonego-</p><p>-Nie jestem aż tak zmęczony by nie potrafić się obronić w razie potrzeby, po za tym...- </p><p>-Ty byś mnie nie zostawił, sam mówisz że rodziny się nie zostawia.- przerwał mu anioł, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy uśmiechając się delikatnie kątem ust. </p><p>To usłyszawszy klatka piersiowa blondyna wypełniła się ciepłem, które Powędrowało wprost do jego twarzy. W tym momencie Dean odpuścił sobie dalszą argumentację i przytaknął. Zwłaszcza, że w głębi duszy liczył na to, że przyjaciel go nie zostawi. </p><p>Może gadać co chce, ale spanie samemu pośrodku leśnej drogi wcale mu się nie uśmiechało. Dawniej John zostawiał go tak, kiedy nie mogli pozwolić sobie na motel, a stary Winchester miał w pobliżu sprawę do załatwienia. Dean nie wspomina tych nocy najlepiej.</p><p>Podczas gdy Dean nieco odleciał w przeszłość, Castiel zauważył lekkie drżenie mężczyzny. Zmarszczył nos i chcąc wysuszyć Deana przyłożył dłoń do jego torsu.<br/>
Ten wyrwany z zamyślenia, zareagował na nagły dotyk ciepłej dłoni, przyciskającej do jego ciała mokry materiał gwałtownym wciągnięciem powietrza. -Cass!- zielone oczy spotkały się z tymi błękitnymi.<br/>
Castiel na moment odsunął swoją dłoń od Deana, jednak zaraz położył ją z powrotem.       </p><p> -Przepraszam, ale widzę, że marzniesz. Chciałem cię wysuszyć, nie przyprawić o zawał.- uśmiechnął się. -Mogę?- spytał dociskając palce nieco mocniej do łowcy, lekko przechylając głowę, standardowo.</p><p>Dean musi przestać reagować na najmniejsze, nic nie znaczące gesty jak Sam kiedy pierwszy raz dziewczyna zapytała się go o wspólne wyjście do kina w 4 klasie.</p><p>Castiel ponaglił Deana klepiąc go po klatce. Winchester odchrząknął.</p><p>-Nie odmówię suchej koszuli-</p><p> Oczy Castiela wyglądały przez parę sekund  jakby pochłonęły całe światło wokół i wydobyły z siebie jeszcze głębszy kolor. Potem z ręki anioła zaczęło emanować ciepło, które wysuszyło ubrania łowcy jak i rozeszło się po całym jego ciele. Dean poczuł ciarki na skórze, zamknął oczy i westchnął z ulgą. Po chwili jednak ciepło zniknęło, a Dean szybko za nim za tęsknił. </p><p>Pomimo, że Dean często ląduje z kimś w łóżku to nadal brakuje mu zwykłego dotyku. Nie chodzi tu o dotyk o podłożu erotycznym- Dean nie może powiedzieć ze go nie lubi, ale o wiele bardziej docenia teraz te rzadkie, miłe i ciepłe gesty. Krótkie chwilę w których Dean czuje, że komuś na nim jednak zależy. Czy to przytulenie z Samem, z Charlie, czy zwykła ręka na ramieniu Cassa kiedy ten spogląda na notatki ze sprawy zza jego ramienia. Dean nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, nie tego go uczono.</p><p>-Powinieneś się położyć na tylnych siedzeniach- Castiel spojrzał za siebie. -Leży tam koc Sama, ja mogę spać tu i tak nie potrzebuje snu. Tylko odpocznę. Dobranoc Dean.- Castiel poprawił się w fotelu, zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o drzwi samochodu.</p><p>Dean westchnął. -Racja...- Blondyn zablokował drzwi, przyciszył muzykę i ostrożnie przeszedł na tylne fotele. Ułożył się na tyle wygodnie na ile miejsce pozwalało, sięgnął jeszcze po wełniany koc, który gryzł jak cholera i się nim opatulił. Nie miał innych opcji.</p><p>-Dobranoc Cass.- wyszeptał, a za odpowiedź dostał tylko mruknięcie.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Castiel usłyszał ciche, szybkie odgłosy szczękotania. Jako, iż nie spał głęboko szybko się rozbudził, przetarł oczy i spojrzał na tylne miejsca. </p><p>Dean trząsł się jak galaretka, nie dziwota. W nocy temperatura spadała naprawdę nisko, a nie najnowsze auto nie było najlepszym izolatorem. Mimo to Winchester wyglądał na pogrążonego we śnie- bardzo płytkim i nie spokojnym, ale nadal śnie. Castiel nie odczuwał zmian temperatury tak bardzo, więc bez dłuższego namysłu ściągnął swój prochowiec i klęcząc tyłem na swoim fotelu, pokracznie okrył nim Deana. </p><p>Castiel westchnął jednak gdy nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów. Przez chwilę pomyslał czy nie teleportować ich dwójki do bunkra kiedy łowca śpi, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Castiel nie czuł się dobrze kiedy Dean był zły na niego zbyt długo. </p><p>Anioł szybko podjął inną decyzję. W podobny sposób ja drugi mężczyzna, jednak trochę bardziej niezdarny Castiel dostał się na tylne siedzenia. Usiadł na skraju fotela na którym Dean trzymał nogi po czym powoli i ostrożnie wsunął się pomiędzy oparcia, a plecy Winchestera. Lewą rękę włożył pod talię łowcy, zaś drugą go objął. Castiel był przekonany, że kiedy Dean by się dowiedział, byłby tak samo niezadowolony jak gdyby miał go teleportować. Przy tej opcji niebieskooki mógł sobie chociaż trochę pomarzyć, że mogli by tak spać zawsze.</p><p>Castiel lekko uniósł Deana, by zaraz zmaterializować pod nim swoje skrzydło, a drugim szczelnie opatulić go z góry.<br/>
W końcu poczuł, że osoba w jego ramionach przestała się trząść oraz wydobyła z siebie ciche westchnienie. Pozwolił sobie wtedy na oparcie swojego nosa w zagłębieniu szyi Deana.<br/>
Momentalnie ciało w objęciach jego skrzydeł skamieniało.</p><p>-Dean? Wszystko ok? Mogę przejść z powrotem na swoje miejsce jeśli chcesz, ale widziałem, że ci zimno, więc pomyślałem...- Szybko oddalił swoją twarz od Deana. Jego przyjaciel jednak był cicho, wraz z kroplami wody odurzających o dach Impali słychać było tylko przyspieszony oddech Deana.</p><p>Kiedy anioł zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie wrócić na miejsce i już miał przywrócić swoje skrzydła do astralnej postaci. Dean położył swoją dłoń na jego, a drugą zmierzał do piór Castiela, jednak w ostatniej chwili się zawahał.</p><p>-Zostań Cass, to...one są o wiele przyjemniejsze niż sam koc. Mogę... mogę je dotknąć?- Dean dobierał każde słowo bardzo powoli.</p><p>-Tak.-</p><p>Dean znów się rozluźnił i przejechał dłonią po kruczoczarnych piórach. Gest ten wydobył z Castiela cichy pomruk.</p><p>-Pierwszy raz widzę twoje skrzydła, są... niesamowite.- </p><p>-Jesteś też pierwszym człowiekiem który je widzi.- Castiel odpowiedział z uśmiechem </p><p>-Serio? Hah, wow...- Dean jeszcze raz przejechał dłonią po miękkich skrzydłach. -Jest... Jest jakiś powód dla którego widzę je jako pierwszy?- W tonie głosu Deana można było usłyszeć wahanie jak i wiarę, że to nie przypadek.</p><p>Castiel przyciągnął Deana bliżej siebie i ciaśniej opatulił skrzydłami</p><p>-Anioły pokazują swoje skrzydła W materialnej postaci innym gatunką tylko jeśli naprawdę im na nich zależy.- Kiedy nie spotkał się z żadną reakcją, dodał -A mi na tobie zależy Dean, bardzo.-</p><p>Cass usłyszał tylko nierówny oddech i ciche westchnienie ulgi. Dean wziął dłoń Castiela w swoje, mocno ścisnął i przyłożył do swojego serca.</p><p>I to Castielowi wystarczyło.</p><p>Deanowi też zależy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>